Cost of Inheiritance
by KnightLyght
Summary: Rei is the inheiriter to the White Tiger Village, but to keep his inheiritance, he must choose a mate before the 61st of the Yami Season. Traditionally, the maiden is from the village, but Rei wants someone else.
1. Default Chapter

Title: The Cost of Inheiritance.  
  
Anime: Beyblade.  
  
Rating: G  
  
Genra: Romance  
  
Secondary Genra: Tradgety.  
  
Summary: Rei is the inheiriter to the White Tiger Village, but to keep his inheiritance, he must choose a mate before the 61st of the Yami Season. Traditionally, the maiden is from the village, but Rei wants someone else.  
  
Fushigi (1/10/04): Konnichi wa!! Daijobu? This was weird. I don't really know how I got this idea, but I did, and it's actually one I think I'd like to read. Yes, I hate the way I write, but I guess most do for a while. Here's a few updates on my life and stories.  
  
We just had a snow storm. We were out for three days, weekend not encluded. With them, it'd be five. We are so far behind our school work, that in chorus, we didn't get anything done. And in Biology, we had a project due, and no one had it done, so Mrs. Foxx gave us the intire period (an hour) to work on it. We actually got a little done in that. In my clothing design class, I needed fabric LAST monday, but I won't have it until this coming monday. Then I also need the pattren, notions, thread... blah blah blah. We live in a small place, but we do have a (relitivly new) Wally World close by that I could use. Next, I get the 'Seventeen' mag, and I saw a story titled "Green". It's a wonderful story. I loved it. In fact, I nearly cried, though my friends say I was born without tear ducts and the knowlage of how to cry. Yeah.. Whatever. And really, that's actually alot. I haven't had that much happen in such a short period of time in forever!!  
  
Now, on the updates of stories. For you who read my Harry Potter stories, Heaven found in Hell has hit a brick wall doing mach 8. *crash* yeah. Life over love, which will soon be titled diffrently, has a finished chapter. But I may need to have someone edit it a bit more. Hmm.. Either way, I think I have to tie in a few things. I've got another story I need to work on, called 'Moonchild'. It's on fp.n. I seriously need to update that thing. Urg!!!!! Then I have darkthorne, which no one has said anything in forever, then there's manifested angel. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! I needed that. I feel so over run. *sigh* anyway, I guess you people are sick of hearing me complain, eh? Well then, here's the story!  
  
Chapter one:  
  
Kon Rei sits on his bead, his knees closely hugged to his chest. The moonlight delicatly shines through the glassless window, picking out the strands in Rei's hair. He sighs heavily, laying down and covering himself up. Sleep clung heavily to his eyes, begging him to close them, but he doesn't. He needed to think.  
  
Rei had just learnt that when his parents died, they left him thier greatest possesion: The White Tiger Village. But it wouldn't be his until he was sixteen, which by-the-way, was only three days away. On the 122nd day of the Hikari season (A/N: Aka, the seventeenth of April. And I'm almost possitive that this isn't his real birthday, so if you know, would you please tell me? ^-^). He had three days to get ready for being 'higher' then the High Cheiften, and he seriously doubted that he'd be able to do it.  
  
Dispite this, he had to. There wasn't anything he could do about it now. It was done, and he had to deal with it. But he had no idea where to start. He was only sixteen!!  
  
He turns around, laying his head on his open palms. So, he'd tried to think but all he got was a blank. Nothing to reassure himself that he could do this. He couldn't even critize himslf, and usually, he done that without realizing it.  
  
'..................' Rei growls before turning around on his side and finally falling asleep.  
  
***  
  
"Rei-Chan! Wake up Rei-Chan!" Rei grogily opens his eyes, pink hair and yellow eyes in his face. Hie eyes immediantly widen as he yells. "Mariah! What are you doing here?" She laughs, straightening up. "Look around you Rei!" He does. Besides Mariah, Lee, the High Cheif and, Rei's younger brother, Ryu Li(:p) are standing around his bed. He blinks, confusion shown in his golden eyes. "Nani? Why are you here?"  
  
The High Cheif sighs, then smiles. "We, or I, need to talk to you. It's about your inheiritance, Rei. Mariah's smile, Rei notices, grows wider. He shrugs, then looks back at the High Chief as he continues. "There is one condition. (Mariah's smile growes wider, if possisible.) Before the 61st day of the Yami season (A/N: that's the 31st day of July), you have to find a mate. If you don't then you will lose your inheiritance." The Neko- jin jumps up. "Nani?! That's..." He trails off, a deep frown on his face. "I'll do it; I have to ." Like Kon Rei, Mariah jumps, but in joy. Rei looks at her, raising an eyebrow while grinning a bit.  
  
"I know who you'll pick too, Rei!" She says, her smile almost reaching her ears. She clasps her hands in front of her face. Behind her Lee snorts. "Yeah."  
  
"Now now!" The High Cheif waves his hand. "He still has two days till he even gets his inheritance. Give the boy some time and space." He turns his back on the "boy" and gently pushes everyone out. At the door, Ryu Li looks back and smiles as he says, "Good luck, Nii-San!" (A/N: Mokuba!!!)  
  
Rei sighs. How could he be expected to find a mate now? And dispite what Mariah thought, he wasn't going to choose her. She was like a sister, and nothing else. He had tried to explain it to her, but she'd never believe or listen to him. Finaly, after a year and a half, he gave up and let her think what she wanted. Then there was Lee. He wasn't sure about Lee. Maybe he wanted Rei to have Mariah, maybe he wanted her, maybe Lee wanted Rei; who knew? If Lee wanted him, then his answer was no. Lee was like a brother and a friend. Rei had never had to tell Lee that, thankfully. But now, with this condition, he had to consider everyone. With reasonable age limits; after all, he wouldn't want a four year old, or a eighty year old. (A/N: Eww!!)  
  
The boy gets up, walking to the front flap, looking around. He blots to the forest to his left: The Henshin Wood. The same one he got lost in when he was younger. He chuckles at the memory and bounces over a fallen tree, not noticing the shadow lurking just behind him. Following an invisible path, he runs, laughing every now and then.  
  
The Neko-jin slows, admiring the sunlight bouncing off of the leaves. He stops and picks a pink flower. He smells it, smiling still, and sets off once again, but at a different pace. A dancers pace. Slowly, as if hesitating, a rhythimic beat is created.  
  
Mariah, the one who followed eariler, recognizes this as the Cleansing Ritual Dance. But other Ritual's moves were mingled in, such as the Sacrificial Ritual and the Coming Ritual. This was new. Never had she seen these Rituals moved together so gracefully...So flawlessly. No once did he mess up. He never missed a beat, or even went out of step. A set determination flaming alive again, she follows. She had to know why.  
  
Rei, mentally noting that Mariah was following him, begins to sprint as soon as he finished the Ritual. He zigzags through the forest, making sure to let her see him before he ran again. He hears Mariah's heavy footsteps trying to keep up. Being faster by nature, Rei, after growing bored with the cat and mouse game, soon and easily looses her. After a while, he returns to the unseen path, seeming to stray a bit every now and then, but always returning.  
  
When the sun reaches high noon, Rei stops in front of a shrine entrance. The boy slowly drops to his knees, forming symbols with his hands (A/N: Think Naruto!). When the final symbol is finished, a force feild that had been protecting the Shrine, disapears. Kon Rei enters, a grin in play on his features.  
  
***  
  
Orange, yellow and red blend in the sky. In te village children go inside and the men come home just as Kon Rei enters from the Henshin Woods. His face reflects that of an internal conflict. He nods to himself as he stumbles over a rock.  
  
"Rei?" Ryu Li stands beside his brother, a worried look seen easily in his eyes. "Why were you in the Henshin Wood? You know you're not supposed to be in there without the Tiger's blessing!" Rei nods, barely hearing Ryu Li's words. "Wait, are you telling me you have the Tiger's blessing?!" Rei nods, walking off to his hut. Ryu Li watches as his brother leaves him, not saying a word to him. "Okay. I guess you don't want to tell me."  
  
Two-toned blue hair... Slate blue, emotionless eyes. The visions kept winding through Rei's mind. The Spirit of the White Tiger had let him see a glimps of what would come and all he had seen was two toned blue hair, slate blue eyes and he had heard a voice. "Rei! Wake up, Rei! Please-" And now, as it played ove and ove in his head, it kept getting farther and farther away. And, yet even now, it still stirred something. Something deep inside that he didn't know what was. All he knew was he liked the feeling, and if it took leaving the day he got his inheiritance, he would find that person. That was the last thought that Kon Rei remembered.  
  
***  
  
(3 days later) Rei's ponytail whips behind him as he ran afor the ball. He jumps, letting the ball fall into his arms, then throws it as high as he could. The ball flys through a hoop above him, sending off an alarm. Screaming erupts from boths sides of him. Behind him, Mariah runs up and tackels him. They both fall, but Rei lifts her off of him and dusts himself off just in time to be knocked down again. What felt like thousands of people piled on top of him, all laughing and saying something along the lines of: "Rei! You won! We won!" He laughs along with them, knowing there was no way of geting them off of him. Suddenly, they part leaving a clear path for the High Chief.  
  
"Rei, come with me." Rei picks himself up and once again, dusts himself off. Quietly following, he cringes as he feels everyone's eyes on him. "Now Rei." The High Chief begins. "As you know, you get your inheiritance today. First, you must have the White Tigers Blessing." At this, Rei laughs, shocking the High Chief. "Gomen nasai. It's just.. Well, I'm done." Rei blushes a bit, shutting his mouth. "Well, to even enter the Henshin Woods, the Tiger has to, what you could say is, a special liking to you. Then, to enter the shrine, you have to perform a certain Ritual Dance. It's the combination of the Cleansing, Sacrifical, and Coming Rituals." Rei nods, trying his best not to laugh. He already knew all of this. The Spirit of the White Tiger had taught him the Ritual Dance when he had gotten lost in the Henshin Woods. "But, before we teach you all of this, we have to dress you in the appropriate attire." Rei's eyes widen. This was new.... And this was going to get interesting. "Okay."  
  
***  
  
Kon Rei looks at his reflection in the river. He raises his arms, letting the multiple bracelets fall to his elbows. His hair had been let out of the ponytail and five braids have replaced it, barely visible from the rest of his hair. (A/N: For those of you who don't understand, it's not all in braids. Most is left down, but he has braids in it.) A white robe had been draped over him and, in black ink, the Chinese symbols for sacrifice, cleansing and coming were clearly written on the hem of the robe. Around him a ribbon floats, addding another femanine touch to the outfit.  
  
He sticks his tounge out at the rippling reflection. "Blech!" Seeing as it made him look like a girl, especially with his hair down and braided, Rei didn't like it. He couldn't wait to get this over with.  
  
//But, Rei, this is a special day! Rejoice!// The White Tiger says to Rei. ::But, the responsibility of it! I'm only sixteen! And I, if normal, wouldn't have to even think of choosing a mate for around another year!:: //True, but it the right mate is choosen, the burden will be thiers as well. The burden will be equally divided. But if the wrong on is choosen, it'll only make it heavier.// ::So, basically, choose the right one or send myself to an early grave."" //Hai. Listen to the voice, keep watching the vision. It'sll lead you to the right mate.// Rei sighs. Well, at least someone was trying to help him.  
  
"Rei! Kon Rei!" Mariah rushes through the brush behind him. He hears her stop and gins. "Ah! Gomen Gomen nasai. I thought you were someone else." She turns around just as he speaks. "I knew it! I knew this made me look like a girl!" Mariah gasps. "Rei?!" He faces her, grinning still. "Yep. So? How's it look? Should I add a bit of make up?" Mariah looks him up an down. Then spins him around. "C'mon!" She grabs his wrist, pulling him though the village and to Enigma Cross.  
  
Quickly, whe tells him, "Stay here! I'll be right back." And leaves before he can utter a syllable. Within a few minutes, she returns with a small back in her hands.  
  
"Uh... Mariah? What do you plan to do to me?" Mariah's childish smirk grows as she flips the bag upside down, letting the contents fall with a clatter. The "contents" Rei found, is make up. He backs up, slowly, trrying to find a way out. "Mariah, you know I was joking, right?" "Aww! It'll look good, I promise!" With "I promise" she tackles him before he can move, and pins him to the ground. "Haha!" Rei sighs. "Fine you win." It was common knowlage in the White Tiger Village that if one Neko-jin pinned the other, the one who was pinned has to give in.  
  
"Good! Now, let's see.." She shuffles through her make up. "First!" She pulls up a wooden dish, a lid clamped on with rubber. She opens it and shows it to Rei. A snow white powder filled the dish. Again, she goes through the items, and this time grabs a brush, the fur on the end almost as white as the powder. She wiggles the fur around in the powder a bit, then sweeps it gently over Rei's face. Instinctively, he recoils, but lets her finish. "Close your eyes." He does; the feel of the fur startling him.  
  
When she finishes that, she pulls out an ink well and another brush. Dipping the brush into the ink well, she glides it over Rei's upper eyes. To finish, she brushes on a blood red colour ink. Rei opens his eyes. "Are you done?" Mariah looks him over. "Hmm.. Nope. One last thing." Yet again, she takes out another wooden dish and brush. Inside is a very light pink powder. She place the tips of the fur inside lightly and brushes it on his cheeks and a bit on the bridge of his nose. She blends it in, then hands the scared Neko-jin a mirror. Gingerly, he takes it.  
  
"AHH!" Rei closes one eye, looking at the ink. "What's this for?! Mariah, I really hope this comes off." The proud girl nods. "Well, now that you're ready, the ceremony is about ready to begin! Let's go!" She gathers up her make up then pulls the still scared Rei to his feet.  
  
Just in time, the two Neko-jins rush to the Henshin Wood. Everyone else seemed to have been there for a while, waiting patiently.  
  
"Kon Rei." The High Chief motions for the young boy to stand beside him. "No one will be able to accompany you, not even me. You remember the Ritual we taught you?" Rei nods. They had actually taught it to him before they dressed him. And with him "picking it up naturally" it only took half an hour. "Good. Now when you reach the specified location, then an only then should you begin. Good luck, Kon Rei." Rei bows slightly as he walks though the barrier easily.  
  
//Rei, are you not excited?// ::Hey, been through this millions of times, but, yeah. I guess so. How could I not be? All those years of performing the Ritual for fun finally pays off! Sweet!:: //But this time, you must perform this Ritual completly flawless. No mistakes! Start here. That's the location.// With that, Rei starts.  
  
Fushigi: So, I started another fic. So what? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this, because if I don't get enough reviews, I'll discontinue this. Same with a few other fics. Please, r&r this and my others. ;-) 


	2. Chapter Two

Title: The Cost of Inheritance.  
  
Anime: Beyblade.  
  
Rating: G  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
Secondary Genre: Tragedy.  
  
Soundtrack to chapter:  
  
Summary: Rei is the inheritor to the White Tiger Village, but to keep his inheritance, he must choose a mate before the 61st of the Yami Season. Traditionally, the maiden is from the village, but Rei wants someone else.  
  
Fushigi (2/12/04): Konban wa! Daijobu! Yes, according to the dates beside my name, it's been a while since I started this fic, but I've been writing it on notebook paper and I haven't gotten around to actually typing it. Until now. I was bored, and I decided to type this while I felt like it. So, yeah. Updates:  
  
Now, It's been a weird month, with Valentines day and all. First off, I'd like to tell you this: Uss' stepfather got killed in a car accident. I'm not sure how she's doing, cause she is always wearing a mask, and I'd be very thankful if you could keep her in you thoughts/prayers/etc. Second, I just had to tell the guy I like that, basically, I wasn't ready to go out with him. I'm so pathetic. Yeah, you don't want the details. Third, the guy that is obsessed with me just asked me to be his valentine. I told him no. Again, no more details. Then, I got sick, missed Monday, missed tryouts for the trip to Western Carolina, but got to tryout Tuesday (which, if you're wondering, I'm a soprano, and I got chosen for alternative alto. Great.), and then, we're just beginning to go over searging(sp) in clothing design. This is one fucked up week. (yep, all of that happened in a week, much to my displeasure.).  
  
Now, I've gotten the fourth chapter of Life over love typed, but I haven't posted it yet. Heaven found in Hell chapter four is 1160 words long so far, and it sucks. I'm ashamed of it, so I'm going to wait a bit longer to actually post it. I think that's all for now.  
  
Kid: Just hurry it up. I think they're leaving because of that.  
  
Fushigi: Shut up!  
  
Kid: Whatever. Disclaimer: She doesn't own Beyblade, I don't own Beyblade, and Fuyu no Toki doesn't own Beyblade. Any one else want to say anything?  
  
Fuyu: Yes. Kid, why are you always to mean to Fushigi-chan?  
  
Kid: Because I can, now on to the story.  
  
Chapter two.  
  
It seemed like deja vu, performing the ritual again. It was different then. It was much more common. More un-needed. Just like the forming of the symbols at the shrine. They weren't required Rei just thought they were fun. Some thing to clear his mind with as he went through the Henshin Woods. But now, as he -had- to keep his mind clear, he found he couldn't. Things kept slipping in. Like, what if he messed up? Would he be able to try again?  
  
//Rei, calm down. Try to meditate.// Rei does so, concentrating on the vision the tiger gave him the other day. It calmed him. Enough to finish the ritual again perfectly. When he opens his eyes, he stood in front of the shine. ::Hey? Do I have to form the symbols?:: //It is not nessicary. You may enter.//  
  
Going through the barrier, he goes through the cave, following the path that was shown to him. White flames illuminated his way, and when touched, it not only formed a flame in his hand, but it felt cool to his skin. He gives the flame back to it's original place and continues following the flames.  
  
//Rei, follow them, no matter what. They will lead you to me.// ::Wow, :: Rei scratches his head. ::I finally get to see you? Awesome. But wait. Why am I having to do this again?:: //In my presence, you will be judged, if you are worthy. Not only do you have to find a mate, but you also have to be pure of heart.// Rei stops. ::Nani?! I...Pure of heart... Please let me pure of heart!!:: He puts his hands together in mock prayer.  
  
All of the village had gathered here to watch, but none could actually watch the ritual being performed. It was a bit disappointing for them, and they stood there and complained a bit. But that was pushed to the shadows of their minds as Kon Rei walked from the Henshin Woods' entrance, a completely blank look reflecting in his eyes.  
  
"Rei?" The High Chief walks to him and puts his hand on the Neko-jin's shoulder. "Are you alright?" Rei nods, and suddenly he begins to shake his head. When he opens his eyes again, he smiles. "The... The White Tiger Spirit, he accepted me. He says I'm pure of heart!!" The High Chief smiles and brings him into a hug. "Rei, I knew you were! I knew it." Then, he turns to the rest of the village. "Villagers! Welcome the new inheritor of our village!" Silence, then everyone begins to rejoice.  
  
Some raise their voices, some dance, and some come to congratulate him and embrace him. He says his "thank you" 's, but his hear wasn't really in this. So, he leaves. He simply walks back into the Henshin Woods, leaving the shouting villagers behind him.  
  
"Rei? Where are you going?" "Come back!" "REI!!!"  
  
The shouts soon die down as Rei walks farther into the forest. He walks, not following the path anymore. Instead, he decides to make another one. He finds a rock, large enough to hold him up and rests against it, thinking over what just happened; about the visions; 'his' village. Everything it seemed.  
  
//Rei-Sama? What is wrong?// Rei sighs, then raises and eyebrow. ::- Sama? What's with that? I inherited the village. Not you.:: //When you inherited the village, you inherited me. It's tradition.// ::Just don't call me Rei-Sama. I'm still Rei.:: //No, Rei-Sama, you are not. You've changed. This journey, it's made you realize a few things you didn't see before. I can sense it in you.// ::Okay, so maybe I did. Yeah, now that you mention it.::  
  
//Rei-Sama. You need to go. If you plan on finding your mate. You'll be able to keep the visions I've given you.// ::You're right.:: Rei gets up, dusting off his robe. He pulls back his hair, stroking it absentmindedly. "Well, I guess this was a wasted." He sighs, walking back toward the hysterical crowd in left in confusion.  
  
"Rei-Sama! Where didyougo?! Huhhuhhuhhuhhuh?!" Ryu Li walks up to him briskly, acting more feminine then usual. "You really shouldn't do that! You had you village in utter chaos." Then, this feminine act is dropped as he embraces his brother. "Hey." Rei whispers, having to bend slightly. "I'm leaving as soon as possible, which is whenever the rest of the villagers leave me alone." Ryu Li nods, understanding. He always knew his brother referred guys over girls, and they both knew the villagers wouldn't like it. "What I need for you, brother, to do is get the villagers away long enough for me to leave. When they ask, tell them the truth. Tell them I left to find my mate." Ryu Li nods again, silent sobs shaking his body only slightly. But only slightly enough for Rei to feel them. The elder Neko-jin bends down again, smiling at the other boy. "Listen to me, Ryu Li. I'll be back. I promise. Just wait for me, kay?" "Okay niisan." The boy wipes his eyes, the tears immediately drying up. Again Rei smiles as he rustles Ryu Li's hair. But just as the younger Kon opens his mouth, Rei's arm is grabbed by Mariah.  
  
"Oh Rei!" A "heh hem" from the High Chief and she corrects herself. "Oh Rei-Sama! I can't wait until you choose your mate! I know you'll make the right, and best, choice, Rei-Sama!" Then, almost as quickly as Mariah became a leech, she was pulled from the source of blood by Ryu Li.  
  
"Come now, Rei-Sama!" The High Chief ruins Rei's get away by pulling him to the village. "We have to let you look over the village maidens and allow you to choose." He chuckles. "And we've been having them prepare themselves for a while now, Rei-Sama. I do believe they are ripe for you picking." Another chuckle as the High Chief eyes the village girls. 'Hentai.' Rei thinks. In the back of his mind, he hears the Spirit of the White Tiger trying to hold back his laughter, but failing miserably. Rei shushes the Tiger, but to no avail. "Now, Rei-Sama. Any ideas of who you're going to choose?" The High Chief beams at the boy, waiting for this answer, then "I'm not." "WHAT?!!?" The High Chief clutches his chest.  
  
"Chief!" The villagers run to his side, pulling him up from his fall.  
  
"Then, Rei-Sama..." He wheezes. "Who or what will you choose?" Rei sighs. "I don't know. I'm leaving the village tonight to go find them." The chief regains his composure, clearing his throat. "Rei-Sama, with all due respect, how do you plan on finding this...Mate? You have nothing to-" "The White Tiger." Everyone stops and stares at the raven haired Neko- jin. "The White Tiger gave me..... Visions of my mate. Now, if you'll excuse me." Kon Rei turns on his heel just after winking at Ryu Li.  
  
"Kon Rei!!!" Mariah pushes her way though the crown. Her golden eyes starting to overflow with tears, though death glare and scowl almost made Rei shiver. "How could you do this to me? I thought you loved me!!" "Yes." The Chief muses, stroking his long beard in a thoughtful manner. "Why don't you take young Mariah? She's mature, responsible, and you both seem to like each other. And are you sure you're ready to break the chain of a long tradition?" Rei thinks over the latter comment. Was he really ready to break it? Did he think he could deal with the ones who opposed him and his decision? "Yes, I am. But, no. I won't take Mariah. She may be mature, she may be responsible, but I don't think of her more then a sister. Nothing more." He turns and begins to walk to the outskirts of the village. Behind him, he hears Mariah, but doesn't pay attention to her. He knew Ryu Li would be able to stop her.  
  
"Rei! Stop!" It was his mother. He sighs, but turns around to meet her. She was holding herself up on her knees. A bag, Rei notices, was in her hand. When she stands back up, small tears had invaded her eyes, but she smiled anyway. "Mom?" The said woman hands her son the back. "I knew you'd be leaving, so here. It's what I think you'll need." He nods, smiles, and hugs and kisses his mom goodbye, then is almost knocked down by Ryu Li. "I'll miss you, Niisan!" Rei bends down and kisses him on his head. "I'll be back." Ryu Li nods into his brother stomach, then lets him go. Again, Rei turns, then continues out of the White Tiger Village.  
  
***  
  
Rei begins to dig through the bag his mother had given him, looking for a coat. Finally, he pulls one out and pulls it over him. He'd been gone for around five days, and he hadn't seen any trace of another village. Thoughts of turning back had been playing with his mind all day, but then he'd have to choose from the village, and live with the knowledge that he could have had the patiently waiting boy in his visions. And many times he'd questioned this. How did he know that the boy would take him? How did he know that he wouldn't send him back the way he came, a quiet laugh lingering above his lips. But he quickly pushes those thoughts away. He couldn't give up. He wouldn't.  
  
All of it paid off on the sixth day. Off, on the far away horizon, a small village loomed. No one was out, who would be with all the snow that covered the meadow? The neko-jin smiles, a new vigor running through his veins and mind. But the vigor came at a price. As soon as he stepped into the new village, the pain in this chest becomes too noticeable, and his body collapses, leaving his mind to go into shut down.  
  
***  
  
Sunlight beat one Kon Rei's eyelids, making him squint. "Hello!" He shoots up, knocking into the person above him. He groans, rubbing his head. "Sorry bout that.. I didn't mean to scare you." Rei finally looks up, hoping that this person was his mate, but is sorely disappointed when a blonde haired, blue eyed boy comes into view. He smiles, looking much like a puppy. Rei smiles back. "Where am I?" He asks, looking around. They boy puts his hands on his hips a bit, before letting them fall to his side. "It's the Purple Tortoise Village. Mmm.. Middle of Nowhere?" He says, helping Rei up. "And, I'm Mizuhara Max." He smiles again. "Rei."  
  
"What are you doing out here? When they found you, they said you were barely breathing." Max says, then without waiting for an answer, calls out, "Grandma! He's awake!" An older lady pokes her head out of the doorway and smiles kindly. "Well, he is! Come on now, no need to be shy! Let me get you some cookies." Rei looks at her weirdly, before glancing at Max. "Is she really your Grandmother?" Max laughs. "No. Everyone just calls her Grandma. She's the Chief's mother, so she takes care of all of us. She is related to me, but I forget how." Max thoughtfully scratches his head before running after the woman's voice. "-You shouldn't have been out here with a flimsy coat like that, mister! You need a -real- coat!" She places a plate of.... What looked like cookies growing trees on them. Rei eyes them before poking at it. "Go on! Eat up!"  
  
"Now, what are you doing out here?" She asks, taking a big bite of a cookie herself. Rei takes off one of the 'trees', sniffs it, then pops it into his mouth. "Uh, well." He thinks it over a bit. "Looking for a mate." He states simply, trying to chew the 'tree'. He opens his mouth, trying to pry it off his teeth, but ends up having it sharply snapped closed. Again he tries, but with the same effect. "A mate?" Max asks, having a less troubling time with the snack. "Don't you usually choose from the village girls?" Rei nods, swallowing, and making a face. He looks at the actual cookie with doubt, then takes a small bite. "Yes, but I don't like any of the girls." Max and his grandmother nod, watching him intensely. "Well?" They ask. Rei looks at them, then the cookie. "What?" "How is it?" "Oh, uh." Rei smiles, then takes another bite, trying to smile again. "Good." Suddenly, they laugh, Max falling out of his chair. "Nani~?" Rei watches, and swallows the bite of cookie.  
  
"That cookie. Are you sure you're not lying, boy?" The woman asks between breaths. "I've never had anyone like them. Even I don't like them! Come on, you don't have to finish eating them." Rei nods, happy he didn't have to finish it, and sits it down. Beside him, Max still rolled on the floor.  
  
"Now, while I bake real cookies, why don't you have Max show you around. He can introduce you to all of his family and friends." Rei coughs a bit, catching the stares of both occupants. "Um, that's okay. I won't be here long, so I'll just go-" Max grabs his new friend's arm and links it with his own. "Na, they'll like you!" Reluctantly, Rei lets himself be pulled into the snow covered village by Max.  
  
Fuyu: Now, I think she should end there. This is long enough. Besides, if I stop it here, her and Kid won't mind. *Looks behind him at Kid and Fushigi, who have thier back turned to him, whispering about something.* *Laughs* I think their planning my death. *gulp* Well, anyway, baibai!! 


	3. Chapter Three

Title: The Cost of Inheritance.  
  
Anime: Beyblade.  
  
Rating: G  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
Secondary Genre: Tragedy.  
  
Soundtrack to chapter:  
  
Summary: Rei is the inheritor to the White Tiger Village, but to keep his inheritance, he must choose a mate before the 61st of the Yami Season. Traditionally, the maiden is from the village, but Rei wants someone else.  
  
Fushigi (2/17/04)- I'm happy! I've cut my hair by about... Two inches, which brings it a little above my shoulders now. Also, we're going to see 'A Thousand Cranes' tomorrow. No school!! Yay!! So happy! *Bounces around the room*  
  
Kid- *watches Fushigi, then trips her.* *smirk*.  
  
Fushigi- *rubs her nose* Itai~! What was that for?!  
  
Kid- To get you to stop acting like an idiot. *still smirking*  
  
Fushigi- Good for nothing, brainless, LOTR hater, HP hater, stupid, bloody git.  
  
Fuyu- Uh, excuse me... Girls? *Puts hands up, trying to stop them, but failing miserably.*  
  
Fushigi- Why do I put up with two muses?!!  
  
Kid- *mockingly* why do I put up with two muses? Whatever.  
  
Fuyu- Um.. Okay, I guess this will be -my- fic now, seeing as they aren't going to take responsibility for it. Updates: As said before, Love over Life Chapter Four is written, and typed, but not posted as of yet. I'm still trying to write on it a bit more, maybe add in a few things? Heaven found in Hell is coming along and it's going very nicely. I'm getting close to the end of it. *smiles* I think that's all for now.  
  
Kid- *pushes Fushigi out of door and locks it.* Now, we'll be finishing this. Fushigi has no say in this fic now, and send all complaints to Fuyu.  
  
Fuyu- Oro?!  
  
Disclaimer- I own Kid and Fuyu no Toki, nothing else. I'll trade Kid for almost anything! Please!  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
Rei is easily pulled along through the village by Mizuhara Max, who looks back every now and then to smile at the new boy. First stop: Village temple. They stop, pay their respects, then Max drags Rei to the center of a ring of teenagers. Rei looks them over, looking at the clothing, thier shoes.  
  
"Hey, guys, this is-"  
  
"Max, I'm not a guy!" Says one girl with mahogany hair. Max grins and scratches his head. "Yeah, I guess not. That was Lila Wolf. She's exactly as her name says: the black wolf. This," Max continues, ignoring the 'Black Wolf's' glares. He points out a younger looking brown haired boy. "is Lila's brother, Jibril Wolf. Beside him is Aubrey Kantrell, George, Bob, and Mi." Rei smiles at them all. "Hi."  
  
Rei stays at this village long enough to get plenty of sleep and food (no more 'tree cookies' either). He leaves with his pack full and a new coat that breaks the biting wind a little ("And it has a hood! I can keep my ears warm now!"), and feeling happy. But the feeling doesn't last long. Soon, a blizzard forces him to stop and do his best to wait it out by a very small fire in a tent.  
  
But the blizzard didn't seem to want to let up, and Rei was growing impatient. Finally, he leaves the little tent, not bothering to even take it down. He trudges along, trying to see two feet ahead of him, and not until he had triped over the body, literally, had he noticed it. The boy's blue hair had been completely covered up by the snow, and his skin was close to the same shade. He searches for a pulse, letting out a sigh of relief when he finds a faint, but steady, heartbeat. He picks him up, and carrying him on his back, walks back to the little tent Rei had earlier.  
  
When the boy finally wakes up, the blizzard had let up a little, and the fire was warmer now. Rei tries to feed him some soup had had fixed, but the boy turns over, mumbling "I'm not ready to get up mom. Let me sleep a little longer." Rei pokes him with his now empty spoon. "I'm not your mom, and if you don't eat willingly-" Suddenly the boy pops up. "Food?! Where?!" Rei shows him the soup. "Aww... That's not food. That's not even an appetizer. Where's the real food?!" He looks around the tent, hoping to find some sort of meat, rice, other then soup. Rei rolls his eyes. "I'll be back then. Don't leave." Rei walks out, but the boy grabs onto his legs, knocking him down to the ground. Rei pulls his nose out of the ground, then looks behind him. "Wha~t?" The boy looks up. "Where are you going?! It's a freakin' blizzard out...." Rei lifts the door cover, revealing only a small flurries falling. "There. Oh." The boy lets go and Rei leaves.  
  
The blue headed boy looks around. "There's got to be something fun to do while I'm waiting!" He scans the tent's area, looking for anything that can entertain him. Finally, he picks up a stick and begins to prode the fire. "Bor~ing!!" He says, then as a tiger comes through the front flap, two snow colored rabbits in it's mouth, the boy yells, stumbling to the back of the tent, saying "Nice kitty.. Nice, pretty kitty." The tiger drops the rabbits and growls, causing the boy to shudder. He hides his face.  
  
"Hey, I'm back." Rei says, putting a hand on the shaking boy's shoulder. "AHH!" He yells, then looks up at Rei. "Oh, sorry. There was a tiger in here. Uh.. Why don't you have any clothes on?" Rei looks down at himself, then bends outside and gathers his clothes. "You don't expect to see a tiger in clothes do you?" He asks, putting his clothes back on. "Wha?" Rei laughs. "I'm a Neko-jin. I can change into a tiger at will. How did you expect me to get food?" "Food? Those rabbits? You.. Wow!! Let's eat!!!! By the way, I'm Takao!" "Rei."  
  
It doesn't take long for the two usausa's to be completely cooked and eaten. Takao, Rei soon finds out, had an appatite to feed both for a week. "So, why were you out in the blizzard?" Takao scoffs at the Neko-jin. "You think I'd be out there without a reason eh? Not likely. Ah, my village kicked me out. I went into the Aki Forest without permission and it's a taboo to go in without. I just had to see what it was like for myself though!! It wasn't anything special. It's much like the Henshin Woods in the White Tiger Village." //What did he say!? Those Woods are sacred!!// The White Tiger growls in Rei's mind, causing him to flinch and cover his ear. Takao cocks his head, showing a confused look on his face. "Nani?" "Uh.. The White Tiger doesn't like what you've said about his Woods." Takao jumps back a bit. "You can talk? I mean, actually talk to the White Tiger Spirit?! Wow." Takao leans forward, his nose only a little ways from Rei's. "So, so.. You must be someone special then, eh?" //Yes! So pay your respects!// ::He can't hear you, you know.:: //Humph.// Rei nods shyly. "Wow. Soo.. Who are ya again?" "Kon Rei, Inheiriter of the White Tiger Village." Takao contemplates this for a minute, then sits back. "Uh.. R-really? You actually inheirited the Village? How?" "When my parents died, they left the Village to me, but I couldn't actually have it until I turned sixteen. And there's the matter of having to find a mate by the 61'st of the Yami Season."  
  
"Wait!!"Takao bounces up. "Isn't the mate supossed to be from the village you're from?" Rei nods. "It's years and years of traditions going down the stream without a second thought." Again Rei nods. "And you're okay with that?" "I'd rather break a tradtion then mate with someone I don't love, or want." Takao sits down. "Man, why didn't I think of that?" Rei's eyes match that of a cup. "Wai--? You agree with me? But from just a second ago, you seemed ready to rip my head off." Takao shrugs. "I never really agree with tradition. Nothing special to me."  
  
Rei looks out the tent door. "Its completely stopped now. Keep the tent. I've got to get going." Takao looks around. "Wait?! You're leaving me here alone? With no food?! How can you do that to me?!! I don't believe you." Takao crosses his arms and legs. "Fine! Leave then." Rei laughs, one eyebrow raised. "Well then, I'll see you later, Takao." With a disbelieving Takao stairing after him, Rei leaves the little tent. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT CAT JUST LEFT ME!!!!"  
  
~~*~~  
  
Rei's walking hadn't stopped. He had left Takao and the tent that he now wished he'd brought behind. It was now the 22nd day of the Yami Season. He had only 39 days left before he would lose his inheiritance. But frankly, he didn't care anymore. All he wanted was to find the boy in his vision. Two toned blue hair and light blue eyes. A soft, but strong voice. These were the only things that kept him going. And the White Tiger kept giving him more, but not by choice, it seemed. Because none of them were pleasent. He kept hearing ever growning anguish and pleading in his voice. It was like someone dieing, close to him. Rei now noticed, that with each new vision, a sharp pain kept increasing in the back of his lower neck. He brushes it off, but it keeps coming back with each one.  
  
Rei shrugs it off as a new village comes into veiw. A wide grin plays across his face, his eyes brightening. He runs toward it, hoping this was the one.  
  
"Stop." Behind him comes a voice. It reminds him so much of the voice in the visions that he nearly throws himself on sword behind him to try and get a closer look at him. "Who are you? What's your business in this village?" Rei's smile, if possible, grows even wider. It was! It was him! The one in his vision! His journey had finally came to an end. "You, I asked you who you were!" Rei snaps out of the trance he'd placed. "Kon Rei. I'm from the White Tiger Village." Rei backs up, away from the seemingly razor sharp edge of the sword currently rising to meet his nose. "Leave, Kon. Now." The boy turns and begins to walk away, but Rei calls out to him. "Wait! Please wait. Ano.. Would you at least tell me what you're name is?" Said boy turns back around to face the Neko-jin. He raises an eyebrow, but speaks up. "Hiwatari Kai." Rei nods.  
  
Rei smiles. "If you think you can rid of me that easily, you're wrong! You'll have to try harder then that, Hiwatari!" Kai narrows his eyes, ready to lunge at Rei, but Rei crys out, grabbing the back of his neck. He falls to his knees, trying to keep his vision straight. Kai walks over to him, cautiously approching the fallen boy. Rei takes his hand from the back of his neck and looks at it. His eyes widen when his hand comes back completely covered in his own red blood.  
  
Rei's body is finally found lying against the trunk of a giant tree just outside the village gates, a bandage wrapped around his neck. He stirs, wincing in pain. He looks around gingerly, trying to find Kai, but with no luck, and ends up only finding a much older man staring at him. "Young man? Are you alright? Come on!" Rei is easily holsted up by the man. "We have a very well know doctor here. But, it seems like you've been well patched up. Hmm. Was there anyone else there with you, young man?" "Yes, there was. I think he belonged to this village." The man chuckles. "Then you'll have to find him and thank him." Rei nods.  
  
The older man, whom Rei soon finds out is Albert Dickenson, takes Rei on a tour of the Red Pheonix Village not long after, showing him the other doctors, the inn, the houses, and many other places which Rei can't remember. Out of the blue, though, while talking to Albert, he over hears a conversation. "You remember that kid, on the outskirts of the village?" "Yeah, what about him?" "They say he's got a new obsession." "Really? Wow!" Rei looks at Mr. Dickenson, who was lifting his cup to his mouth. "Mr. Dickenson? Who are they talking about?" Rei asks, thinking it was Kai. Mr. Dickenson sits down his coffee, and listens to it a bit before returning his gaze to Rei. "Oh, that's just Johnny. He's never set foot in this village, but he always protects it." Rei laughs at this. It had to be wrong! It had to be Kai. He was the only one who tried to keep Rei out of the village. No one else had been around.  
  
"That reminds me, Young Rei. Have you found the one who was with you?" Rei shakes his head. "No. I did find out his name though!" Rei says enthusiastically. Mr. Dickenson nods for Rei to tell him. "Hiwatari Kai!" Mr. Dickenson's happy look is replaced with a confused one. "Hiwatari Kai?" Rei nods. "Are you sure? Maybe you misunderstood him. It may very well of been Johnny!" Rei frowns. Why was he doubting him? "No! I know it was Hiwatari Kai! He told me so himself!" "Son, are you sure you're okay?" Mr. Dickenson places a hand to the Neko-jin's forehead. "Yes, I'm sure! Why? There has to be someone here by that name!" Mr. Dickenson begins to clean his glasses. "Mr. Dickenson! Tell me! Please. I know you know. I can tell." Mr. Dickenson places his glasses back on. "No, I shouldn't say anything. Just forget about him, Rei." Rei turns red. This man, Albert Dickenson, was telling him to forget the one the White Tiger Spirit says is his mate? No. He wouldn't do it. He swore he would find him, and he will. He wasn't going to give up if it killed him. "Mr. Dickenson, you have to tell me! Please. " Mr. Dickenson looks Rei in the eyes, the intensity from the golden orbs radiating from Rei. "Yes, alright. There was someone here by that name." "Was, Mr. Dickenson?"  
  
"He died, over five years ago, Rei."  
  
Kid- (03/12/04) There. This story is almost finished. One more, maybe two more, chapters left. In request to one of my reviewers, I let Rei and Kai meet in this chapter, but I never saw a request to finish it here, so I'll continue this later. Fuyu has the updates for you.  
  
Fuyu- Kay! Heaven Found in Hell is now officially completed. So is Love over Life. The third chapters of Disappearance and Previous Events have been started, but no where near completed. *sigh* I need a break. Being a muse isn't easy work you know. Anyway! *smile* Fushigi is still outside the door, and still has no say in this. I'm now the secretary of these stories, so all review complaints go to me, kitto?  
  
Kid- Yeah, yeah, yeah. Well:  
  
~tbc. 


	4. Chapter Four

Title: The Cost of Inheritance.  
  
Anime: Beyblade.  
  
Rating: G  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
Secondary Genre: Tragedy.  
  
Soundtrack to chapter:  
  
Summary: Rei is the inheritor to the White Tiger Village, but to keep his inheritance, he must choose a mate before the 61st of the Yami Season. Traditionally, the maiden is from the village, but Rei wants someone else.  
  
Fushigi- (03/13/04) I love you guys! Your reviews are so wonderful! I love you all! *hugs the reveiwers* I have a few ideas of what I want to do with this story, but I'm still sorting through them, adding a few, discarding a few, so, I'll be finished with this soon, hopefully.  
  
Updates: Heaven found in Hell and Love over Life is officially completed. Disappearance is on it's final chapter, and this chapter will be the last or second to last chapter for CoI. On to my story!  
  
Kid-My story, Fushigi!  
  
Fushigi- Bleh!  
  
Chapter Four:  
  
"He died, over five years ago, Rei."  
  
Rei stops in mid thought. What? Kai was dead? How was that possible? He just met him a few days ago. I saw him, taked to him. It wasn't his spirit! It wasn't possible! Rei's eyes glow red slightly. "You're wrong! You're lying! Kai is alive! I know he is. He's the one who bandaged my neck!" Rei hastily stands up, knocking down the chair in the process. "It had to be him.... There's no way.... It was him.." Rei shakes his head, his ponytail whipping aroundd. "Sit down! Please Rei!" "No. I'll prove it to you!" Rei looks around for the door then runs out, knocking down a few people on the way.  
  
Rei's vision blurs. It wasn't true. Hiwatari Kai was alive. He was his mate, the only one who's body form fit perfectly with his; who's idea's contridicted him enough to make him think from a diffrent point of vew. They completely complimented each other in every possible way! How could his mate be dead?!  
  
Unless...... Rei stops just at the Red Phoenix gete surrounding the village. The only way for Kai to be his mate was if.... If Rei himself would die.  
  
"No! I can't. I'm the Inheiriter fo the White Tiger Village. Please," Rei drops to his knees. "Tell me I'm not going to die!" //Rei-Sama... i can't say yes or no. I don't know. That is something not even I can foretell.// Tears overflow from Rei's eyes, streaking down his cheeks.  
  
"Rei!" Mr. Dickenson's voice comes to Rei's ears, breaking the train of thought. He looks over his shoulder, then jumping up, Rei rushes out of the gate.  
  
"KAI! HIWATARI KAI!" A red headed boy comes out of the bushes, battle axe in hand. "Who are you? How did you get past me?! Speak up!" Rei looks around dumbfoundedly. "Where is he? Where is Hiwatari?" "Who?" "Hiwatari Kai!" "Who? Look, I'm the only one who pro-" "Johnny, there was someone else here! He stopped me from going in side, until I got hurt then he bandaged my wound!"  
  
"I'm here." Rei spins aroun. Kai stood directly behind him. "Kai!" Behind them, Johnny looks between the two. "What the fuck? Who are you?!" Kai looks at Johnny, sending an electrifying death glare at him He growls then looks back at Rei. "Come on." He grabs Rei's wrist and pulls him away from both Johnny and the Red Phoenix Village.  
  
"Look, Kai, I'm sorry I pulled you out, but I needed to ... Hey.. hey. Where are we going?" "Just walk." Kai says, not slowing down in his stride.  
  
::Hey, White Tiger, you know wehre he's taking me?:: //To see an old friend of mine.// ::Right. So.. That would be where?:: //You'll see, Rei- Sama.// ::I told you not to call me that!!:: //Rei-sama, I have to. I can't call you anything else!// ::Fine *sigh* Gomen nasai. I didn't mean to yell at you.:: //It's okay Rei-Sama.//  
  
"We're here." Kai says softly. Rei looks up. They were at a shrine; it reminded the Neko-jin of the White Tiger Shrine. "Rei, was it? You slightly recognize this shrine, right?" "Yeah. It looks like the White Tiger Shrine. My Shrine." Kai nods. "The White Tiger has also integrated himself with you, correct?" "Yeah." Rei says, now beginning to wonder how he knew all of this. "You're the White Tiger. I'm the Red Phoenix. You're a land animal. I'm an air animal. Even though we are different, we're the same." Kai stops, running a hand through his blue hair. He sighs. "I-"  
  
Rei quickly interupts him. "Kai, a... Someone told me that.." He didn't want to ask. If he asked, and it just so happened to be true, Rei would have to accept it. There'd be no other way. Kai was, after all, his mate. "That I'm dead?" Kai finishes, indifference in his voice. "Yes. I died five and a half years ago today." Rei gasps, falling to knees. "How? No, you can't be dead. How can my mate be dead?" Again, Kai sighs. "Not my fault." He whispers, barely audible to Rei.  
  
"There's a war," Rei looks up at the speaker. "Between the Red Phoenix and the Blue Whale Villages. It's been going on for years." Rei stands, shakily. Suddenly, his legs give and he topples into Kai's arms, which easily catch him as though Kai was alive. Ablush envelpes both of them, but even when Rei can stand, Kai doesn't let go. "Wh-" Kai smiles, but barely. "YOu are the White Tiger. I'm the Red Phoenix. He told me you'd be looking for me. " Rei nods. "I have." He whispers. The blue headed boy continues with his earlier story, still not letting go of the Neko-jin. "It was what killed me. I protected this village from the Blue Whale warriors." Rei furrows his eyebrows, confusion written on his face. "Don't turn around." Kai whispers into his ear gently. "Huh? Why not?"  
  
With the last words, Rei knows. A quick pain ran through his body, starting at his neck. Behind him, he could hear shouts of congradulations. With his last breath, Rei whispers, "Kai.. I..." But is never able to finish.  
  
Kai's vision distorts, crystaline tears forming in his blue-grey eyes. "Alive for sixteen years and a single tear was never shed. Five years into my death and it takes seeing my mates death to make me cry." He gathers Rei's lifeless body in his arms, holding it as close to his spirit as he could.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Mr. Dickenson sighs as he takes the final few steps into the White Tiger Village. Small huts formed an un-named shape, people scuttering here and there, trying to get their chores done so they can finally play. The shops were found in the middle, or what only one could assume was the middle. It looked like a pleasent village. Women gossiping while carrying their clothing to the river to be washed; children chasing chickens or balls around the shops, and the men working on a new, very large hut, one could only assume would be the High Cheiftains home. But barging in a home that still was being built wasn't Mr. Dickenson's style. He stands there a moment, contemplating this, before others notice him.  
  
"Excuse me." He asks the nearest person to him. "Where can I find you're High Cheif?" The woman frowns, looking him over. "Um.. Rei-sama hasn't gotten back from... his journey." She says. Mr. Dickenson's frown deepens. "No, ma'am. You see, that's why I need to see the Cheif." She nods, worry taking over her features. She leads him over to what looked like a minture garden, but in the center was a small hut. "Here." Mr. Dickenson smiles at her as she leaves.  
  
He goes through the garden, looking at the many flowers present. Roses, lilies, petunias, even a holly bush could be seen (a/n: you can tell I live in America, eh?). He didn't stop, but continued to walk to the hut.  
  
"Hell?" He calls out once inside. "Hello! I'm looking for-"  
  
"Me?" The Cheiftain comes throuh a door near the back. Mr. Dickenson nods. "Yes, I'm Albert Dickenson. I need to speak with you about Kon Rei." The Cheif offers him a seat, and they both sit. "Yes? What about Kon?" "Well.." Mr. Dickenson stops. He hated haveing to bring bad news to others. Especially when it directly affected him. He had to do it though. It would be better to hear it from someone who knew him personally, then someone gossiping. "He.. Died. In a surprise attack by a neighboring village. They were aiming for someone else and hit Kon instead. He did not survive. Gomen.. Nasai." The Cheif drops his cup, spilling the hot water. After he calms down, his eyes sparkling with unshead tears, he says "Come with me." Though he had tears, his voice was steady. "We have to tell Ryu Li, his younger brother.."  
  
"Hey! Wait! I'm here.. No...... Wait. I'm not. I'm .. I'm dead." Rei's spirit comes to veiw after Mr. Dickenson and the Cheif leave. "But I died outside of the Red Phoenix Village. Why am I here? Where's Kai!" Rei frantacly looks around, then turns to face the White Tiger's Spirit. "This is a whole new journey. A new beginning for you Rei-sama. You start back at where it began." Rei furrows his brows, thinking about this. "What about Kai?" He asks. The White Tiger smiles, then sighs. "He, too, was taken back to the beginning, just like you. You have to find each other again." "What about the village?" "It's still yours. Only though.... Well, you'll see, soon enough." Rei nods, having a strange feeling of understanding sweep over him.  
  
Rei. Ryu Li. Go to him." the White Tiger's spirit disappear, leaving Rei to rush after the retreating forms of Mr. Dickenson and the village Cheif.  
  
As he's running a shrill scream echos through the village. "Mariah?" Rei assks himself. "She must have just heard." Rei shrugs, slowing down to a slow jog. Ryu Li was just getting the news.  
  
"What?" Ryu Li gasps. "How?...Why? He was supposed to come back! With his mate!" Mr. Dickenson sighs, putting a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder. "Ryu Li," says the Cheif after a few minutes of silence. "Do you know who his mate was? Maybe he told you after a while. Wrote to you maybe."  
  
"Hiwatari Kai." Rei wgispers. At that moment, Ryu Li looks up, searching the air. "Rei?" The Cheif looks at the boy. "What?" Ryu Li smiles, nodding to Rei as if he could see him. "His mates name is Hiwatari Kai." "That's impossible!" Mr. Dickenson closes his eyes, then shakes his head. "Why is that so impossible?" Ryu Li's brows furrow in confusion. "Kai was dead. Had been dead for over five years, Ryu Li."  
  
"The Legend..." The Cheif says, disbelief heard easily in his voice. "Two people, one alive, one dead, find each other while looking for mates. When the one who is alive loses his life, both will be taken back to their villages to find each other again. It will be served as a test. If they were really meant to be, they'll find eath other again. It's a legend passed down in the Kon family, but others knew it." Rei listens carefully, knowing, just as the Cheif and Mr. Dickenson did, that he had to find Kai again. Rei smiles. "Ryu Li! Ask if Mr. Dickenson knows if Kai is still in the Red Phoenix Village." And he does. But the answer wasn't what he wanted. "No. He's been taken back to the abbey in Russia." Rei'l mouth drops. "RUSSIA!! How am I.. No.. I'll get there. I have to."  
  
The White Tiger appears, out of a bit of mist, beside Rei. "Again, will you make this journey Rei-Sama?" Rei nods, determination in his golden eyes. "Then I shall accompany you. I can help you. Teach you things. Let's go, Kon Rei." Rei nods again. "Wait. Don't you have another name other that the White Tiger?" "Yes. Drigger." A smile ghosts momentairaly on Rei'l lips before an even deeper frown presents itself. Soberly, he kisses his little brother on the cheek. Ryu Li shivers then smiles saddly. "I'm ready." Rei whispers. Drigger nods and begins to walk twoards the outside of the village. "Then let's go, Rei-Sama." Rei follows the White Tiger.  
  
Fushigi (4/20/04): Hooray for me! I finished it!! Yes, yes, I'll make a sequel for this. But only if you ask me to. ^-^.  
  
Kid: *pushes Fushigi out of POV* Still *my* story. Get out! Now, if the paragraphs are too short, then it's because I first wrote this in my notebook. Gomen nasai it took so long to type. I've had it written for a while, but I'm just now finishing the typing, as you can tell. Homework. See you next time. Bai. 


End file.
